


A Christmas Miracle

by Magiciseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: Tim is lured away from the company Christmas party and gets a little more than he bargained for. He doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	A Christmas Miracle

Tim could not believe that Elias was making them all come to this ridiculous holiday party, especially when the bastard didn't even have the decency to stay longer than ten minutes.

There was one upside however, and that was Martin Blackwood in a holiday jumper. He couldn't decide if it would be more adorable if he and Rosie had planned to wear matching ones or if it had been a happy accident.

He sipped a glass of some ridiculously expensive wine that Elias had purchased, watching Martin's face light up as he talked to one of the research team about something.

That boy was just too cute to exist.

When Martin looked over at him and started to approach, he had thought he was amply prepared. He had thought he could handle a slightly inebriated conversation with this big cute angel, probably coming to chat about the tree or something banal like that.

And then he spoke and Tim felt his brain melting. There was no way he had heard correctly, but Martin just kept talking, in that perfect soft voice, somehow staying perfectly calm despite the words he was saying. 

"And I just can't stop thinking about it. About you. You don't have to answer, sorry. I just thought I'd offer-"

"Yes! Yes, dear God..."

Martin looked back up at him with a smile, and Tim wondered idly if he was wearing a light lip gloss, or if his lips were just that pretty.

"Let's get out of here...."

Martin's fingers reached out to take the glass from his hand, nodding towards the door. As he followed Martin giddily, he felt eyes on him. He looked up, his eyes meeting the intense gaze of Jon, watching him and Martin leave with a small smirk.

The two of them walked together, sneaking kisses along the way to Martin's flat. As soon as they were inside, Tim pulled his shirt off over his head, and started fumbling with his belt, but stopped dead as he watched Martin start to undress.

He was beautiful, his soft pale belly covered in pink stretch marks and dotted with freckles, that just made Tim's mouth water. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him and then he realized, he didn't have to wait. He pressed his lips to Martin's hungrily, pushing his tongue into his mouth to taste him as his hands settled on Martin's hips. They stumbled together toward the couch, Martin settling heavily in his lap. He was so engrossed in exploring Martin's mouth that he didn't hear the door open again, but he looked up startled when someone cleared their throat. 

"You missed the gift exchange." 

Tim stared in disbelief as Jon walked near and pressed a kiss to Martin's cheek.

"Don't worry. I brought both of your gifts."

"...what is going on..."

Martin blushed, bouncing slightly in Tim's lap. "I...well, Jon and I have been staying together... Actually, more than that... We're dating."

Tim looked between the two of them, his lips forming only a "w" sound as he couldn't decide if he wanted to say "what?!" Or "when?!" Or "why?!"

Jon clicked his tongue, setting the packages on the coffee table. "There are many extenuating circumstances which complicate our particular relationship. You, of course, may leave if you so wish, but as I told Martin, it may be in his, and our, interests to see if you were amenable to-"

"Will you please just talk like a normal person?"

Martin kissed down Tim's neck, hands stroking his chest. "We were hoping you would join us."

Tim was finding it hard to think with Martin settled on his throbbing erection. "You mean...with the two of you? Both of you, and me? Together?"

Jon had an expression on his face Tim had never seen on him before, one he couldn't place. "Not quite, no. I would rather not participate in such a hands-on manner, but I would, if you are not opposed, like to observe... Martin is truly a thing of beauty when he loses himself to passion. I would regret missing it."

Tim furrowed his brow, then smirked slightly. "So this is like...a cuck thing?"

Martin bit down on Tim's ear and he couldn't hide his moan. "We don't have to...label it... I want you to fuck me. And I want Jon to watch... Is that alright?" His fingers swirled patterns into Tim's chest as he spoke, his tongue darting out to lick his earlobe.

"Mm, I can't help but feel like I was tricked tonight....and I just cannot bring myself to care." He turned his face to capture Martin's lips again. 

It was surprisingly easy to forget Jon was there, until he heard a soft sigh from that direction. He glanced up to see the archivist loosening his tie, licking his lips. Tim hadn't expected to find an audience this hot.

"His neck is so very sensitive. You should give him some more attention there, Mr. Stoker," Jon murmured softly. Martin whimpered, shifting insistently in Tim's lap. "Apologies, it's so hard to just watch when I Know what he wants."

Tim moved to nibble down Martin's neck, tightening his hands on his hips. "I don't mind..." His eyes watched Jon in the soft lamplight as his tongue teased out moans from Martin's throat. "I like following orders. Sometimes." He smiled against Martin's skin. 

"I find that surprising, given your track record," Jon's smug grin was not quite as infuriating as usual. In fact it was kind of hot. "Martin, you should help Tim with his belt, he was having some trouble."

He nodded, blushing as his fingers nimbly tugged it open, before pressing his palm flat against Tim's cock through his jeans, rubbing insistently.

"Oh you want me that bad, do you? Just you wait, I'll give you just what you need..." Tim grinned, kissing over his chin.

Martin lifted up on his knees, shoving his own pants down quickly. The smell of his arousal hit Tim like a tidal wave and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between Martin's thighs and drink his fill. 

"Oh he'd like that very much," Jon purred.

Tim flushed as he realized exactly what Jon was doing, but before he could think about it, Martin was back in his lap, his wetness soaking through Tim's pants. 

"Go on, Tim. Taste him. He's so very sweet and it's going to drive him wild."

Martin shivered, looking down into Tim's eyes. "Please..."

That was all he needed to hear before he lay Martin down on the couch and knelt on the floor beside him. "Just...just give a good yank...if you want me to stop..."

Jon gave a small laugh. "that won't be a good-"

Martin grabbed Tim's hair and pushed his head down against him, pressing his hips up. Tim was too shocked to do anything, but open his mouth, moaning as Martin's arousal coated his tongue.

Martin spread himself open for Tim as his other hand held Tim's head down, breathy moans falling from his lips.

Tim pushed his tongue into Martin, feeling his juices run down his chin.

"That's it..." Tim jumped slightly, his moan vibrating against Martin as he heard Jon's voice fill the room. "He's wanted you for so long, Tim. Do you realize just how beautiful you are?" Martin's fingers clutched tightly to his hair as Tim curled his tongue inside of his cunt. Jon chuckled. "You're right, of course you do." 

Tim pulled back, gasping for air. "We should ... Go somewhere more comfortable..." He didn't have to look to feel Jon's eyes on the wetness and spit that dripped down his chin as he moved away from Martin. He felt like a porn star and he couldn't help but grin as he lifted Martin in his arms. 

"Is this okay, Tim?" Martin mumbled against his ear.

"...it's a little weird. But I'm enjoying it."

Jon stepped in front of them. "I'll show you the way to the bedroom."

Tim carried Martin after him. He wasn't a small man, but Tim would rather his arms give out than let go at this point. And fuck, he had not been prepared for Martin to be so entirely horny and needy. It was a shock to see the soft boy he had fantasized about slowly corrupting, suddenly come to him begging for his cock like a dog in heat. Even now as he carried Martin to bed, the other man was rubbing his hips against him with weak little whines.

Jon settled in a chair in what seemed like a familiar routine. "oh no we haven't quite done this before," Jon smiled wryly. "there hasn't been anyone I trusted to take care of Martin properly. I'm sure you can see how much he needs attention."

Tim swallowed, laying Martin down on the bed. 

"He does watch me fuck myself sometimes though," Martin stroked a hand up his body and Tim could have sworn Jon's cheeks darkened in a blush.

"Yes well... He has a way of capturing my attention." 

Tim eyed Jon, still fully clothed, his legs crossed in the chair. "I figured you'd be, I dunno.. " He mimed stroking a cock. "Isn't that why you're watching? Because you get off on it?"

His blush spread and there was no denying it was there now. "I do enjoy watching, but there can be other forms of enjoyment than the purely carnal. Don't worry about me. Pay attention to Martin."

Tim smirked as he started to unbutton his pants. It was kind of cute how shy the Archivist seemed to be, especially when he had been so confident in giving orders earlier. He seemed much more comfortable being the observer than being observed.

He shoved his pants down, and suddenly Martin's small hands were on him, twisting and stroking. This man was going to kill him.

"Can i-"

" _Yes_." Tim shuddered, stroking his hand into Martin's hair as the blonde eyed his cock hungrily. He barely brushed his lips against Tim's tip and then his tongue flicked out, his big blue eyes watching Tim the whole time. His tongue licked off a pearl of precum that had gathered there and Tim had to look away or he'd lose his mind right then and there. His eyes shifted to Jon, who was watching his partner intently.

"Stop playing with your food, Martin." Jon's voice was soft, but had a stern edge to it.

Martin groaned and sank his mouth lower onto Tim's cock, his pretty lips spreading around him. His tongue swirled around him as he started to bob his head, and Tim's legs trembled. How was Martin so good at this? Then the other man suddenly swallowed him entirely, and his tip slipped into the hot wet hole of Martin's throat. 

" _Fuck_." He froze, not wanting to hurt him by moving too suddenly.

"There's no need to worry. He knows what he's doing. If you want to use his face in that way, he is more than capable."

A moan rumbled through Martin's mouth, vibrating around Tim's cock, and then he started to hum in the back of his throat. 

He didn't think he could handle fucking this pretty face without losing all control, and so he stayed perfectly still as Martin pulled his mouth back up and sucked hard on his head.

"Mmm... You're delicious..." Martin smiled up at Tim with swollen, spit covered lips, and he felt something in his mind break as he lifted Martin up and pressed him down into the bed.

Jon cleared his throat, murmuring. "Condoms are in the side table."

Tim quickly grabbed one, tearing it open with his teeth. Martin giggled under him as he wrapped his legs around Tim's waist, rubbing against him restlessly. 

"Just a minute...." Tim reached between them to slide the condom over himself, then paused. "Do...do you want...err...do you want me in your pussy or..."

Martin reached between them to guide Tim's cock to his cunt. " _Need it_..." Tim nodded and thrust forward hard, his eyes rolling back as he sank into the velvet softness of Martin. He moved slowly, breathing through his nose as he tried to keep it together.

"Harder," Jon whispered, just a touch of need and desire slipping into his voice.

Tim gladly complied, moving his hand to grope Martin's thigh, his feet still firmly clasped behind Tim's back. Then he slammed his cock roughly into him, hard enough to make the headboard smack into the wall. The satisfying sound of their bodies slapping together was making his head spin. He kissed desperately over Martin's throat, shaking with the effort to keep his climax at bay. Then Martin squealed, scratching at Tim's back with a ferocity that rivaled anything he'd felt before. His cunt tightened around him, so tight Tim could barely keep moving. Martin reached his hand out and Jon's fingers tangled with his as Martin's body shook with orgasm. As Tim finally let himself give in to his own pleasure, Jon murmured a few soft words of praise, and while he was sure they were meant for Martin, he still felt so very proud.

"Is Earl Gray alright?"

"That's fine..." Tim was waiting in Martin's living room, sitting cross legged in the armchair as Martin brewed a pot of tea, tearing into the gift wrap from his secret santa present.

Jon was across the room, wearing a pair of reading glasses as he flipped through a book. 

As Martin passed carrying the tea cups, he gave Jon a peck on the cheek, then gave Tim a kiss as he sat on the arm of the chair. "what'd you get?"

He held up a pair of new headphones that had cat ears on them. 

Jon put down his book. "I...had noticed that you seemed interested in them. Apologies if I was wrong."

"...I didn't think you could be wrong anymore."

"Yes, that is true, isn't it?" Jon smiled, that smug look Tim knew all too well. He was going to punch that man in the face someday. Just not yet. 


End file.
